Sous la neige
by CeriseRoyal
Summary: Ayant perdu sa mémoire pendant un combat contre un hollow, Tôshiro se retrouve aspiré par un senkaimon et se retrouve inconscient près d'un petit village. Sauvé par une vieille dame, Tôshiro commence par vivre une vie de lycéen normal jusqu'au jour où son passé perdu le retrouve.
1. Chapter 1

Sous la neige

Disclamer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas (à mon plus grand malheur et pour le plus grand bonheur des perso XD) seul quelques personnages qui apparaitront plus tard dans la fic son de moi. Sur ce je vous laisse bonne lecture !

Le chapitre 1 est déjà écris mais il faudra attendre 3 semaines.

Et avant de commencer, au fait je suis a la recherche d'une beta donc si il y a des volontaires, ils sont les bien venu.

Et se chapitre est dedicacer a nido-chan !

PROLOGUE :

Dans un paysage enneiger se trouvait une silhouette seule dans la neige. On pouvait à présent voir un liquide rouge s'échapper de ce petit corps.

Elle ne bougeait plus et cela depuis plusieurs minutes quand une autre personne s'approcha. Malgré le blizzard on pu entendre ce qu'elle disait :

« Le pauvre vu ses blessures il a du souffrir longtemps. La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est lui offrir une belle tombe. Pauvre petit »

Elle prit le garçon dans ses bras et écarquilla les yeux

« Il est toujours en vie ! Mais c'est impossible !

\- Urgg…matsu…mo…moto, essaya d'articuler le mourant

\- Chutttt ne parle pas tu es trop faible garde tes forces petit

\- Je… suis… pas… petit… je… shiro…

\- Chuut garde tes forces et repose toi, tout va bien maintenant »

Et il s'évanouit dans les bras de cette inconnue. Dans un paysage enneigé ne se trouvait pas une mais deux silhouettes dans la neige.

*Quelques heures auparavant*

Le combat faisait rage. On entendait le bruit des sabres s'entrechoquant mêlés au bruit du blizzard. Une dizaines de personnes combattaient dans les deux camps. Parmi eux un petit garçon aux cheveux neige. Il était se battait avec deux arrancars. En difficulté, il avait sortit son bankai mais ne parvenait à reprendre l'avantage. A bout de souffle et blessé, il tomba au sol. Il avait vaincu ses adversaires mais vidé de ses forces il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un hollow s'approchait vers lui.

Plus loin une jeune femme combattait elle aussi, elle n'avait que des blessures superficielles mais ne parvenait pas à blesser gravement son adversaire, qui lui, semblait jouer avec elle. Très concentrée dans la bataille, elle fut néanmoins déconcentrer quand elle sentit le reatsu de son capitaine chuter.

Elle se retourna alors et se figea d'horreur :

Son capitaine se trouvait empaler sur un hollow et semblait inconscient… Criant son nom elle courra vers lui, mais quand elle arriva a quelque mètres, elle fut éblouit par une lumière intense qu'elle reconnu aussitôt ; l'ouverture d'un senkaimon. D'abord surprise – car ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de demander des renforts- elle fut rapidement stupéfaite de voir qu'il n'y avait personne. Le senkaimon disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Et c'est inquiète et perdu qu'elle découvrit que son capitaine avait disparut. Ainsi que leurs ennemis…

A Suivre...

NDA : et voila le prologue rallonger car beaucoup le trouvait trop cour j'espère que cela vous satisfait plus que l'ancien. Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Le chapitre 1 arrive dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, il est déjà écrit il faut juste que je le relise et corrige les fautes. Sur ce à bientôt ! Ah ! Et un grand merci a nido-chan pour ce premier commentaire qui m'a fait énormément plaisir.

NDE : Salut, alors le E de NDE veut dire éditrice et la fanfic « Sous la neige » n'est pas de moi mais de Cybou-chan (une amie) et comme elle a pas encore son blog elle le poste sur le mien. Donc j'espère que sa vous a plus et n'oubliez pas de lasser des reviews. Merci d'avance et la prochaine fois.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1:

*5 ANS PLUS TARD*

Les cours de la journée avaient été très ennuyant pour Tôshirô, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que cette après midi sa vie allait basculer.

En arrivant en cours de sport il entendit qu'il y avait une nouvelle prof. Cela ne l'enchantait pas, son physique un peu particulier – plus spécialement ses yeux turquoise et ses cheveux blancs – incitait les professeurs et élèves à penser que c'était un délinquant.

Une fois touts les élèves entrés la prof arriva à sont tour.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Matsumoto Rangiku, mais bon appelés moi Rangiku ! Sur ce je fais l'appelle ! »

Lorsqu'elle arriva au nom de Tôshirô elle marqua une pause, leva lentement la tête et, lorsqu'elle le vit, elle cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque. Elle avait devant les yeux son petit capitaine ! Mais c'était parfaitement impossible car Tôshirô Hitsugaya était mort il y a maintenant 13 ans lors de la guerre contre les Quincy. Et pourtant il était là, devant elle. Mais quelque chose n'allais pas, il n'avait pas réagit quand il avais vu Matsumoto peut être ne l'avait-il pas reconnue ou bien ce n'était tous simplement pas lui.

Ce que Tôshirô redoutait se passa, Rangiku passa l'heure à le regarder. Il croisa son regard et fut étonné ce n'était pas de méfiance ou du dégout que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux mais de l'étonnement, du soulagement de la joie et aussi de la tristesse.

Il se réveilla en sureau, il avait fait un rêve très étrange :

_Il se trouvait dans un bureau assit sur une chaise, il remplissait des dossiers. Dans le sofa à coté, une femme dormait profondément quand tout à coup une alarme retentit. Il se leva, pris son sabre et essaya de réveiller la femme :_

_« MATSUMOTO ! hurla-t-il » _

Puis il s'était réveillé.

Le ciel était bien dégagé et on voyait bien les étoiles. Il ne comprenait pas ce rêve mais il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu la femme même s'il n'avait vu que sa silhouette. Puis il se souvint de sa prof de sport. Son nom et la façon qu'elle avait eue de le regarder et ce rêve, tout semblait lui dire qu'il la connaissait.

Dès qu'elle avait du temps libre elle espionnait Tôshirô. Elle voulait être sur que c'était bien lui avant de l'annoncer au commandant mais elle ne trouvait rien qui aurait pu lui faire penser que c'était un shinigami, il ne voyait même pas les hollows.

Tôshirô avait fini les cours et rentrait chez lui.

« Je suis rentré oba-chan ! dit-il en refermant la porte

Ah c'est toi Tôshirô, vient le repas est prêt », lui répondit une vielle femme aux cheveux long grisâtre remontés en chignon

Tôshirô alla s'assoir a coté de la veille femme

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-elle

Comme d'habitude. Je ne te l'ai pas dit je crois, j'ai une nouvelle prof de sport

Ah et comment est-elle ?

Un peu… comment dire… spéciale

Oh je vois et elle s'appelle…

Matsumoto »

A ce nom la grand-mère perdit l'espace d'une seconde son sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas a Tôshirô qui demanda

« Tu la connais oba-chan ?

Heu non… bon si tu as fini de manger va te coucher il est tard ! »

Ce brusque changement de sujet surprit Tôshirô, il ne protesta pas et partit se coucher. Il y avait anguille sous roche, la réaction de sa grand-mère n'était pas normale et il contait bien menait sa petite enquête.

_(A suivre)_

(NDA : voila ! Le chapitre 1 est fini ! Bon désolé s'il est un peu court ! Surtout n'hésités pas à laisser des commentaires et à laisser vos impressions =).


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

**Disclamer :** pas à moi malheureusement

Bon, voici le chapitre 2 . On est toute contente ! ^^ Alors bonne lecture et _**JOYEUX NOEL !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Depuis quelques jours Tôshirô trouvait sa grand-mère étrange. Il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer mais elle semblait se méfier de quelque chose. De quoi il ne savait pas. Son comportement avait changé du tout au tout. Elle était, comment dire… distante.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ca qui le préoccupait, ces dernier temps il faisait des rêves peu ordinaires. Soit il était dans une plaine gelée et il entendait une voix qui l'effrayait et le rassurait à la fois. Ou bien il rêvait qu'il était dans un bureau à lire et remplir des papiers avec, à ses côté une femme qui ressemblait à sa nouvelle prof de sport.

Tient d'ailleurs elle aussi était étrange ! Déjà il se demandait comment elle avait pu devenir professeure avec un tel comportement. Une fois en passant devant la salle des profs il l'a vu boire, et pas qu'un peu ! Heureusement elle n'avait pas cours. Sinon imaginer les dégâts ! Elle se serait fait renvoyer à coup sur. En plus de ça son comportement envers lui était spécial. Avec les autres élèves elle était extravertie, toujours joyeuse mais dès qu'il était dans les parages elle devenait plus sérieuse. C'est comme si elle avait peur de lui… Non, comme si en sa présence il n'y avait plus de place pour la plaisanterie.

*quelques jours plus tard chez Matsumoto*

Assise, ou plutôt affalée dans son canapé Matsumoto regardait la télévision. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se détendre mais n'y arrivait pas. Comment le pouvait-elle ! Elle avait peut être retrouvée son capitaine ! C'était lui ça elle en était sur, enfin elle voulait y croire car même si ce jeune garçon ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Hitsugaya taicho, il n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir d'elle et rien ne semblait indiquer qu'il ait pu être un jour un shinigami. Que se soit son incapacité à voir les hollow ou bien son énergie spirituelle qui n'était pas spécialement élevé voir même inferieure à la moyenne. Seulement son cœur lui criait que ce gamin aux cheveux blancs était son petit taicho, et que si elle sautait dans ses bras, l'étouffant comme elle savait si bien le faire, il la repousserait en grognant comme autrefois et lui dirait de se mettre au travail. Son cerveau lui, ne cessait de lui répétait que son capitaine était mort et qu'il ne reviendrait plus.

N'en pouvant plus de s'interroger de la sorte Matsumoto décida d'aller voir Tôshirô le lendemain pour en avoir le cœur net.

*le lendemain chez Tôshirô*

« Qui êtes vous ?

Je suis la professeure de sport de Tôshirô et j'aimerai lui parler

Sortez d'ici ! cria la petite grand-mère de Tôshirô

Mais… j'aimerai juste … essaya encore Matsumoto

Je vous ai déjà dit de sortir ! Je ne veux pas vous voir chez moi ! »

Derrière la porte du salon Tôshirô avait tout entendu. La réaction de sa grand-mère face à Matsumoto lui confirmait ses soupçons sa grand-mère avait quelque chose à cacher et cela avait surement un rapport avec les rêves qu'il faisait ses derniers temps. A lui maintenant de trouver quoi. Un bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées, c'était la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir laissant entrer sa grand-mère. Faisant comme si il n'avait rien entendu, il demanda :

« Qui était-ce oba-chan ?

Rien ! c'était juste une personne qui c'est trompée d'adresse, lui assura sa grand-mère

Ah bon je peux aller faire un tour dehors oba-chan ?

Oui mais ne rentre pas trop tard ».

Il sortit sans plus attendre, il avait dans l'idée de rattraper sa professeure et de lui demander de quoi elle voulait parler. Sa grand-mère ne voulait pas qu'il lui parle mais il ne contait pas se laisser faire. Il avait commencé à courir en allant tout droit mais maintenant il était perdu et ne savait pas où elle avait bien pu partir. Mais comment avait-il pu autant s'éloigner ! D'un coup, il sentit une présence derrière lui mais avant d'avoir pu se retourner il se retrouva projeté sur le mur d'en face. Il avait très mal et vu les difficultés qu'il avait à respirer il ne doutait pas de s'être cassé une voire plusieurs côtes. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne vu personne dans l'allée. Qui avait bien pu l'envoyer balader comme ça ? La rue était toujours aussi vide mais il sentit très bien qu'on le soulevait encore et il refit un nouveau vol plané pour atterrir cette fois sur… rien ? Il flottait dans les airs mais sentait très bien qu'on le portait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait bien dans ces bras qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Et il s'évanouit laissant la personne qui le portait commencer à le soigner. Il ne savait pas que quand il se réveillerait sa vie prendrait un tournant totalement inattendu.

_(A suivre)_

* * *

NDA : ouff j'ai finalement réussit le chapitre 2 pour noël c'est pas beau ça ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre mais surement début janvier. Joyeux noël et à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

NDA : Alors avant toute chose je tiens à m'excuser de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris… j'ai été assez occupé mais je ne vais pas vous mentir il y a une grosse part de fainéantise dans tout ça.  
J'ai entièrement refait le plan de la fiction, lorsque j'avais commencé à écrire je n'avais qu'une vague idée de la fin, maintenant je sais où je vais et comment y aller. Normalement la fiction devrait faire une dizaine de chapitres.  
Bon assez parlé, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 :  
Matsumoto rentrait chez elle un peu désemparée, décidément cette grand-mère ne l'aimait pas… Elle n'avait même pas pu entrer ! Bon de toute façon elle verra bien Tôshiro en cours.  
« Bip bip… Bip bip… Bip bip… »  
Un hollow ? Matsumoto regarda son soul pager. Ce hollow était plus dans le centre-ville. Après cette grand-mère c'était un hollow qui l'embêtait.  
« Bip bip… Bip bip… Bip bip… »  
Elle était de mauvaise humeur. Le shinigami en charge de cette ville s'en chargera. Ce soir pas de chasse aux hollow, elle irait se promener en ville faisant du lèche-vitrine et après une petite visite dans les bars du coin…  
« Bip bip… Bip bip… Bip bip… »  
Fichu portable ! Ne pouvait-il pas se taire !? Hein ? Elle regarda de nouveau son soul pager. Le hollow n'avait toujours pas été éliminé ? Elle décida d'aller voir ça de plus près. Elle envoya son gigai se réfugier plus loin, hors de question de prendre de risque. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment…  
Plus elle se rapprochait plus son mauvais pressentiment augmentait. Bientôt elle arriva à sentir un second reatsu juste à côté de celui du hollow. Il était faible et semblait le devenir de plus en plus. Elle pâlit. Ce reatsu c'était celui de Tôshiro. Elle accéléra encore et fut bientôt sur les lieux.  
A peine arrivé elle attrapa Tôshiro qui avait fait un petit vol plané. Il semblait inconscient. C'était peut-être mieux, au moins il ne la verrait pas en shinigami. Elle le déposa à terre, il grimaça. C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait, avec le choc il s'était cassé plusieurs côtes. Elle n'était pas douée en kidô de guérison mais essaya tout de même de le soigner.  
Un rugissement ce fit entendre, elle était tellement inquiète pour Tôshiro qu'elle en avait presque oublié le hollow. Elle se redressa, un cero, mince impossible de l'éviter maintenant…  
« Hadô no 54 : Haien ! » s'écria-t-elle.  
A défaut de l'esquiver elle pouvait le bloquer. Une explosion retentit, signe qu'elle avait réussi. Elle dégaina Haineko et s'enlança en direction du hollow.  
« Hadô no 33 : Sokatsui ! »  
Le cero explosa à seulement trois metres de Tôshiro qui ne semblait pas se réveiller. Ce combat durait depuis trop longtemps au goût de Matsumoto. Le hollow semblait avoir compris qu'en attaquant le jeune garçon la shinigami perdait ses moyens et était plus simple à attaquer. Quelle chance un shinigami pour dîner !  
Mais Matsumoto en décida autrement…  
Les cendres créées par le shikai d'Haineko entourèrent le hollow, commençant à le blesser sérieusement. Il tenta de les dispercer d'un énième cero. Matsumoto arriva devant lui d'un shunpo et trancha son masque. Dans un dernier cri il disparut.  
Le gigai arriva quelques instants après. Matsumoto l'enfila rapidement. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Tôshiro.  
Elle l'examina rapidement, pas de nouvelle blessure. Si elle n'avait pas assisté au combat elle aurait pu penser qu'il dormait. Elle en profita pour lui prodiguer de nouveaux soins. Sur les quatre côtes qu'il avait de cassées elle réussit à en soigner deux. Cela le soulagera un peu.  
La jeune femme prit Tôshiro dans ses bras et l'amena chez sa grand-mère.  
L'accueil fut plutôt froid.  
« Que lui avait vous fait !? cria la grand-mère à peine la porte ouverte. -Je l'ai trouvé inconscient un peu plus loin. » Répondit Matsumoto peu fière de lui mentir.  
Matsumoto déposa Tôshiro sur un futon dans ce qu'elle supposait être sa chambre. Une fois Tôshiro sur le lit la grand-mère mis Matsumoto à la porte.  
C'est inquiète qu'elle rentra chez elle  
Une fois sur que Matsumoto ne reviendrai pas, la grand-mère examina plus en détails son protégé.  
« Ummm, deux côtes cassées mais elle en a soigné deux. Heureusement qu'elle était là, le hollow aurait fait bien plus de dégâts sinon… »


	5. Chapter 5

Sous la neige – chapitre 4

NDA : je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent sur cette fiction. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la maigre longueur du chapitre -''. Je n'arrive plus à écrire la suite de l'histoire, j'en suis désolée. Je sais ce qui se passe, le dénouement… Mais le rendu écrit ne me plait pas.  
J'ai donc décidé de faire une pause sur cette histoire, mais je compte la finir !  
Je voudrais remercier pour toutes les reviews :) c'est trop gentil de votre part. Bref,J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^  
oOOo  
Lorsque Tôshiro avait repris conscience il avait vu sa grand-mère. Elle avait été très soulagée de le voir se réveiller. Il avait quand même perçu une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux, mais n'en avait pas trouvé la cause.  
Elle lui avait dit ce que Matsumoto lui avait expliquée, à savoir qu'elle l'avait trouvé inconscient.  
Il lui avait répondu qu'il ne se souvenait de rien après être sortit.  
A ses mots sa grand-mère avait paru comme soulagée. Apres cette réaction Tôshiro s'était dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas tout lui dire.  
Il se souvenait très bien de cette créature invisible qui l'avait attaqué, et de ce sauveur lui aussi invisible – étaient-ils timides ? – qui il en était sur lui avait sauvé la vie.  
o.O.o  
Tôshiro détestait ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Il avait profité du fait que sa grand-mère n'était pas là pour faire des recherches sur des choses étranges.  
Et il avait été servi, sur un plateau d'or.  
Apres des heures à chercher sur internet ou dans des bouquins, il avait enfin trouvé.  
Dans une ville voisine, Karakura s'il se souvenait bien, beaucoup d'évènements de ce genre s'était produit. Plusieurs effondrements d'immeuble ou autre vieux bâtiments avaient eu lieux sans raison apparente.  
Et il était sur d'une chose, la créature qui l'avait attaqué était responsable de ces catastrophes là aussi.  
Il voulait aller la bas mais il avait un problème de taille : sa grand-mère. Depuis l'incident elle était devenue encore plus protectrice et collante qu'avant. Elle ne voudrait jamais le laisser partir…  
o.O.o  
« Matsumoto-san ? - oui… désolé Urahara-san je n'écoutais pas. - ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes d'être dans la lune. S'est-il passé quelque chose ? - Non, je suis juste… un peu fatiguée. - Oh dans ce cas voulez-vous que je retarde le départ ? Vous pourrez faire une pause. - Non merci, Urahara-san. Kyoraku Sôtaicho a été clair là-dessus. Je rentre immédiatement. - Très bien, bonne chance. »  
Urahara ouvrit le senkaimon. Un papillon noir en sortit et se dirigea vers Matsumoto.  
Elle le regarda pensivement et sans plus attendre s'engouffra dans le senkaimon.  
Le chemin lui paraissait trop long. Même en accélérant au maximum elle avait l'impression de faire du surplace.  
Elle était inquiète pour sa division. Kyoraku-sotaicho lui avait assuré que problème était réglé mais elle voulait s'en assurer par elle-même.  
Une dizaine de Hollow avaient débarqués dans le seireitei, faisant pas mal de dégât.  
Ils avaient été stoppé rapidement mais certaines division, notamment la sienne, avaient subis des pertes.  
Ce genre d'attaque suicide venant des hollow étaient nouvelle. Elles dataient de la fin de la guerre.  
Le seireitei s'était considérablement affaibli. Il avait perdu des capitanes et presque la moitié des soldats.  
Les hollow profitaient des moindres moments de faiblesse de leur part, et c'était de mauvais augures…


End file.
